


another day without him is great

by RinIsTrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste has a different name, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Misses Emilie Agreste, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen, Gorilla is his dad now, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Lila Rossi Bashing, Luka Couffaine Knows, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Crush on Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette exists i guess, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, One Shot Collection, Plagg is best boy, Poor Girl, Protective Luka Couffaine, don't you know he likes boys, snake boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsTrash/pseuds/RinIsTrash
Summary: An AU in which Emilie asks Le Gorilla to take Adrien and run away. Now Adrien changed his last name and his appearance and has been 'missing' for almost all his life, Le Gorilla being his new, better, father for him.In other words, Gabriel is HELLA pissed with his late wife and is trying oh-so-hard to get those damn jewels for some wish.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Classmates, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & The Gorilla, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Emilie Agreste & The Gorilla, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of one-shots that are actually connected to each other

_"Simon.."_

_The Gorilla turned to see the distressed mistress, in her arms was her 3 year-old son, grabbing onto his mother for dear life._

_"Simon I need you to take Adrien and run"_

_The Gorilla was concerned. What could make the gentle and calm women that was Emilie Agreste distress?_

_Simon wasn't one to talk, Gabriel hasn't even heard his voice before while Emilie only a few selective times. Emilie knew this, and was able to explain more._

_"Gabriel- I know I can take him but I won't let my boy get hurt because of him" She hushed, quickly passing the big man a bag filled with what he assumed was Adrien's stuff._

_Gabriel wasn't abusive per say, he just really liked control. His wife only married the man because her family had agreed to the marriage way before she even met him. While Emile was able to calm Gabriel down, the both knew it wouldn't take long till Emilie's illness worsen and it would only be Adrien left with him. Gabriel wasn't good with children, especially the clingy and sensitive types like Adrien was so far. _

_He grunted as he slowly took Adrien from his mother. The women's eyes glinted, watering up with tears. Emilie brushed away her sons blond hair away and placed her lips on his forehead. The moment felt nice, and lasted a few minutes- well that's how it felt anyways._

_"Simon, please take care"_

_Le Gorilla walked away from the mansion on April 3rd, carrying a 3-year-old with him._

_A missing report was sent 74-hours later, though the case went cold 5 years later._

_Emilie Agreste died on the 24th of December, 7 years after Adrien allegedly went missing. But was hospitalized for 5 years_

_._

_._

_._

All that was left inside the mansion was Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie, and his staff.

Those who mattered were gone.

Or so, Gabriel thought.


	2. what's in the chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets curious, poor boy don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy it's another oneeee

Adrien skipped around the house, who's was it again? Mr. Raphael Martinez? The place was huge, and Le Gorilla had taken him to show Adrien how his job works. So far its been quite boring in his opinion. There wasn't much to do, Mr. Raphael didn't have children, but he did have a dog named Amie! She was so cute but the new puppy had taken a nap and Adrien didn't want to bother the German Spitz. So dad let him go exploring (with Adrien promising to not break anything of course). Adrien at first wanted to play outside but they were going to leave for some sort of meeting Mr. Raphael had.

Adrien found a strange looking chest while exploring.

"I wonder what's in here" He mumbled, hesitant to touch the chest. He said he wouldn't _break_ anything, not _touch_ anything. So he got the courage to touch the chest. It was really pretty, with super cool looking shapes and carving in the front and a flat top. Adrien wanted to open it but when he tried it wouldn't budge. He tried so many different positions, he tries pushing it up with his legs, with his shoulders, with both. It just wouldn't move.

Adrien fell on his butt, pouting at his defeat. Why won't it just open?

"There ya are boy! Why ya lookin' so blue son?" A deep voice chuckled behind Adrien. Being lazy and not really wanting to get up, Adrien just looked behind him, his head practically upside down. The weight made him fall on his back, a slight _oof_ came out without his volition. Mr. Raphael blinked, before chuckling at the small boys antics.

"Ya tryin' to open me case eh?" The tall slender man had dark ginger hair that was swept to the side, he had a deep accent and wore a white button up and black leggings. He also had a beard growing.

"It won't open sir!" Adrien stated dramatically, extending his arms up in the air. Mr. Raphael chuckled again.

"That's `cause ya need a key" The man kneeled down next to Adrien and pointed at the lock. Where did that come from!?

"Really?! I didn't see that before though!" He squeaked, getting back up from the floor, though was still sitting.

"Yep"

"Do you have the key sir?"

"I used to, but lost it while back"

"Do you know what was in it?" Adrien looked between the man and the chest. What could possibly be in there?

"Guess you'll never know then" Mr. Raphael snorted. "Now how `bout we go and see if Amie is up eh?" Adrien huffed, but nodded. Amie was really fun when she wanted to play.

"Okay" He got up on his feet, and grabbed the offered hand of Mr. Raphael and the two went to meet up with dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya next time!


End file.
